


DBZ Boyfriend Scenarios - Saiyan Edition

by Cullinaree



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boyfriends, DBZ, DBZ-Scenarios, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, Saiyans, Saiyans are the better men, Scenarios, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullinaree/pseuds/Cullinaree
Summary: Basically, the title says it all ...You find yourself within different scenarios with certain saiyans - to be more precise: Bardock, Toma, Turles, Raditz, Vegeta and Goku :)Bear with me ... it's the first time I write this kind of story and to make it worse: It's actually the first time I'm writing a whole story in english (that's right, I'm not a native speaker ... I'm a german potato xD)





	1. [×] Introduction

Welcomemy dear readers  :)

Even though I'm pretty sure most of  you know how this kind of 'story' works, let me give you a short explanation - just in case somebody doesn't know ;)

Well, this book consists of different scenarios including you and different saiyan characters from Dragonball Z.   
The name of each chapter is basically the scenario which you'll find there.   
Each chapter includes every character (unless it's stated otherwise).

The saiyan male you'll find yourself with are:   
**BARDOCK**    
**TOMA** _(in english named Tora, but I use the japanese Name)_  
**RADITZ**  
**TURLES**  
**VEGETA**  
KAKAROT /  **GOKU**

And that's how the abbreviations/inserts will work:

**(Y/N) ~** _your name_  
**(E/C) ~** _eye color_  
**(S/T) ~** _skin tone_  
**(H/C) ~** _hair color_  
**(F/C) ~** _favourite color_  
**(C/Ch) ~** _color of choice_

Well, that's pretty much all I have to say before we start this story ...   
Oh, wait ... I might should add that I am not a native speaker so please bear with me regarding grammer mistakes ;)

Anyways, I hope you like the scenarios my somewhat weird mind is creating ;)

Yours,   
**_B*_**


	2. [●] Your Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before wie start the scenarios I'd like to give you a short ... well, let's call it 'overview' about your backstory which slightly (or even significally) differs depending on which male saiyan the scenario will be about. It might be helpful to understand the way 'you' interact or behave in a certain situation ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Since this is not really a part of the scenario series you can as well skip this part if you like :)  
> Anyway, here we go ^.^

• ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ •

•★  **BARDOCK** ★•  
You are a saiyan. Well, to be more precise you are a proud, big-mouthed and very self-confident saiyan female with a low class background and a somewhat cocky attitude. Oh, and you're stubborn ... well, you can be if things don't go the way you want them to.  
Regarding official terms you are neither part of the Saiyan Army, nor a warrior, at least not anymore.   
You have fought in the war against the Tsufurujin  _(maybe bettern known as Tuffles)_  and for a low-class saiyan you posses a power level of approx. 3.200, which is definitely above the average.   
The reason why you're not considered to be a warrior is due to the mere fact that you lost about two-thirds of your tail during that damn war and therefor you were ostracized as a disgrace for the entire race. But instead of giving up you made your way and regained you place within the saiyan society – not as a warrior but as the owner of one of the most popular and somewhat notorious bars withing the whole low-class district.   
Despite any difficulties and every struggle the partial loss of you Muzuhara had caused you are completely fine with not being a warrior who purges planets and wipes out whole species in the process – not because you are not able to kill in cold blood (because you are and that's nothing but an incontrovertible fact) but because you would only do so if it was really necessary.   
Well, to sum it up, you're a low-class saiyan female who lost her tail during the war and who is now running the most popular bar amidst the low class district.

  
• ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ •

  
•★  **TOMA**  ★•  
You're a female saiyan. Proud, somewhat cocky, granted with the gift of the gab and a high degree of honor. Ranked as a mid-level warrior you are of course part of the saiyan army and thanks to your tactical understanding, calm judgement and the ability to read a battle almost perfectly you gained the rank of a Captain ( _which outranks the position of a 'Commander' so you are basically superior to Bardock)._ Although you hold a commanding position in the mid-level forces of the saiyan army you are not even half as much of a ruthless and cold-blooded killer as most of the other saiyans are. Honestly spoken, you are not ever sure if you can kill in cold-blood when it comes to civilians or children, especially if they are completely unaware of their fate. Despite that, you kill without thinking or hesitation when you're on the battlefield but still you refuse to think about it after your duty is done.   
Actually, you have a high degree of camaraderie but you know as well that it is not a good idea to turn your back to other saiyan – even those who happen to be you team mates.   
Besides that, you posses a laid-back personality with a somewhat light-hearted side which means you can be quite cheerful at times.   
A secret well-kept is that you have a certain relation to Bardock.

  
• ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ •

  
•★  **T** **URLES**  ★•  
The alien race you belong to appears to be pretty similar to humans except for the fact that you have pointy ears. To be frank, you don't know which race you belong to or what planet you came from ... hell, you don't even know the name your parents gave your or even who your parents were. All you can say is that the planet you grew up on had been destroyed when you were only five years old and that it had been a bunch of saiyans who were responsible for that. Ever since that day you lead the life of a vagabond. Traveling from one planet to another without having a special destination. But no matter where you're going you always make sure to stay away from any trouble. Even more, you always keep yourself cloaked under a hooded cape and avoid crowded places. You spend most of your times in the shadows, lingering in the corner of a shabby tavern, surrounded by shady characters – most of them having a bounty on their head or – as a polar opposite – beeing bounty hunters either on their own account or hired by someone who doesn't want to get his hands dirty.   
Although you spent almost your entire live among those dubious creatures you are neither a warrior, nor a fighter. Well, you have two daggers hidden in each of you sleeves and you can somewhat defend yourself but you have no real fighting skills. Hell, you don't even know how to fly!   
But you have other ... well, skills. Even if you don't know where they came from or why you posses those abilities, they still are there. One of them is the ability to heal. Well, you cannot heal fatal injuries or even very serious ones but at least you can heal broken bones, slight bleedings and most internal injuries which is – regarding you lifestyle – extremely helpful.   
Healing is not only the one ability you can control best, it is de facto the only one you know how to control at all! Still, you know that you are – or could be – able to do so much more that healing but you neither had an idea how many hidden abilities you might posses, nor how you ever could be able to control them. For example there is, inter alia, the fact that you are immune to ki attacks. No, wait, you are not really immune but you are able to block or absorb those kind of attacks and reflect them with the same power. To name another one, you can 'attack' an opponent or enemy with a ball of deep black  _something_ (which you think might be Ki, although you don't know how to gather or concentrate your energy that way). This black energy doesn't really cause any physical damage but it seems to drain every bit of positivity, vitality or spirit out of the unlucky one who get hit by it. For some unknown reason you are pretty sure that this attack throws your opponent directly into his worst and darkest memories where he is tortured mercilessly by the souls of those he had caused pain. Well, as said before, you've no idea how to control this shit or how you could know it.   
Anyway, although you have the ability to heal you don't make much use of it in order to keep yourself out of the attention of people like Frieza.   
Oh, in order to keep yourself fed and alive you use to be a pickpocket and a trickster and – without bragging – you're a real master of this guilt. 

  
• ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ •

  
•★  **RADITZ**  ★•  
Planet Brench ist your homeworld and the Brench-Seijin are your race. Just like your elder brother Salza, you belong to Coolers henchmen. You sure know how to fight and with a Powerlevel von approx. 59.000 you belong to the strongest fighters within the Cold-Empire ... well, you  _would_ if you were a fighter or a warrior or whatever you want to call it. But you are not.   
As said, you do have the skills to fight and you know how to take down an entire army if you have to but you simply don't want to be a fighter. Fighting or purging Planets for Cooler means nothing more than getting an assignment, being send to whatever planet, wiping out its inhabitants and returning to the base ... oh, not to forget praising yourself how great you performed out there – again.   
It is basically the same shit every time

As said, you do have the skills to fight and you know how to take down an entire army if you have to but you simply don't want to be a fighter. Fighting or purging Planets for Cooler means nothing more than getting an assignment, being send to whatever planet, wiping out its inhabitants and returning to the base ... oh, not to forget praising yourself how great you performed out there – again.   
It is basically the same shit every time just with different surroundings and victims: Travelling – Purging – Travelling – Praising yourself. Or how you like to call it: Monotony.   
And monotony is one of the things you just cannot stand. To you, the life as a soldier is nothing but utterly boring.   
But like said before, you are not a soldier.   
Although officially being a member of Cooler's armored squadron, you don't fight alongside the others unless Salza explicitly demands for your support which – to be frank – never happened and most likely never will happen. This stupid moron would rush towards his own demise rather than to admit that he needs his little sister to save his sorry ass!  
Anyway, your brother may be the most intelligent individual in the known universe, at least his IQ outranks your by a multiple, but there is one domain at which not even Salza could hold a candle to you and this is mechatronic engineering. You're not only a brilliant engineer, you're literally a genius when it comes to engineering, especially mechatronical engineering. You are the leading mechatronic engineer of Coolers Forces, doing such a great job that even Frieza himself sometimes demands for your service.   
You posses a pretty light-hearted personality, always kinda cheerful and always willing to see the good things in life. You neither look back, nor into the future – you just live for the moment.   
Since you mostly wear your heart on your sleeve, you somewhat hate people who beat around the bushes – it really annoys you. 

  
• ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ •

  
•★  **VEGETA**  ★•  
Beeing one of the few members of the Frieza Force who are clearly no fighters, you work in the med section of the base. Officially, you are nothing more than an ordinary nurse but since the so called 'Doctors' mostly focus on things like experiments and research it is up to you to take in and examine injured soldiers, provide first treatment and make a diagnosis. So apparently you are way more a doctor than an ordinary nurse and for sure you are more of a doctor than any certified doctor around. Anyway, it was nothing else than your medical knowledge and your experience in treating injured warriors that saved your live when the Ginyu Force came to purge the planet you called 'Home'. Well, for you that planet was your home – the only one you knew at this point and the place where you had been born after your parents managed to escape their original homeworld. However, your parents left their home, their families and friends not willingly – they were either forced to flee or to face their inevitable death. The entire race had been brought to extinction – except her parents – by something your father referred to as 'Bestia feroz' which means nothing less than 'wild or savaged beast'. People of a nation who once had been homeless, who had been taken in on this planet by your ancestors and whom they had provided a new home and for what? Just to seal their descendants fate. Although you haven't even been born when this happened you do hold a grudge against those ungrateful creatures. But being the gentle and generous person you are, you are not able to hate those creatures for what they did back then. At least, not without knowing why they did that because maybe there was a reasonable cause for them ... even if you somewhat doubt that. You just refuse to hate something or someone without knowing both sides of the story – and yes, you know how stupid that sounds. Nevertheless, besides that gentle side of your personality you can be quite persistent and feisty at times.   
Regarding that thing called 'bestia feroz', you figured out what kind of thing, or to be more precise, which race was meant by this. To be honest, there are not that many races who are able to transform into giant apes when looking into a full moon, right? It had been the Saiyans who are responsible for the almost complete extinction of your kind and this extinction will be completed as soon as you will die ... since you are the last full-blooded Tsufurujin  _(Tuffle)_  in the entire universe ... .

  
• ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ •

  
•★  **GOKU**  ★•  
You are a human who was born and grew up in a rural village named Penguin town, which is located on Gengoro Island. Gengoro Island is located east of Kame House and which is mostly composed of grassy plains. Additionally there can be found a view hills and some small lakes within the landscape.   
Although Penguin City is said to be well behind the rest of the world, you loved growing up there –  
the untouched nature in all its different facets; unspoiled, pristine, virgin and above everything else: unpolluted.   
Nevertheless, some time ago you left your home to see the rest of the world and eventually settle down in Parsely City to run your own Coffee Shop. You were amazed by all the things – mostly by the technical achievements and developments you discovered but somehow you miss your home and the simplicity of the live there.   
As said, you are running your very own coffee shop with a large variety of drinks and sweets you make on your own. Even if you're living near West Capitol you still prefer the simple way of living: a small house with no frills, some flowers, walking through the forest, being surrounded by nature and even stargazing. You don't need to much technical stuff in your life – no matter how useful it might be, to you most of it is just redundant and useless. Everything you need to do can be done without state-of-the-art technology – with good old handicraft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the (anything but) short information about your background :)  
> Stay tuned, folks – I have the next part in progess :)
> 
> I hope you like it so far ❤


	3. [ I ] First Encounter - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is about how you meet the guys for the first time =)  
> Curious?  
> Well, let's find out ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start there's something I need to say in advance:  
> I am one of those persons who hates if a chapter is splitted into differents parts but to my shame, this is exactly what I am doing with the first chapter TT.TT  
> Why? Well, first of all it took me much longer than expected to write these parts and they turned out way longer than I wanted them to be and secondly, I have the worst kind of writers block at the moment. Okay, it's not exactly a writers block, it's more like I write 5,6,7, ... pages in one go and the next time I open my notebook I delete everything because I don't like one bit of it :(  
> Anyway, enough of this, let's start with Part one of Chapter one.

______________________________________________________________________

_T **his Part contains Bardock, Toma and Turles. Raditz, Vegeta and Goku will be in Part two!**_

______________________________________________________________________

 

**•★ BARDOCK** **★•**  
  
It must have been what one would call a paramount example of a normal day on planet Vegeta. Everything was just as per usual with everyone doing the same shi ... uhm, things as per usual.  
Just business as usual to everyone.   
Well, to anyone but you, that was.   
To you, this godforsaken day was as fucked up as it could be ...   
The fingers of your right hand kept a vicelike grip on the strap of your old and battered sling back as you left the small market area of the district. Each time one of your boots hit the stoney surface if the street the muscles of your calf tensed up painfully yet you refused to slow down the military-like pace of your steps. Exhaustion was burning through every fibre of your being at this point and having both of the planets suns burning down on your back didn't exactly help in this issue. If anything it just drained out that last bit of energy you still had left.  
Nonetheless, you just kept marching on with your posture straight and your head held high. Together with the stern and motionless expression on your face it was enough to disguise the state you were doubtlessly in.  
Rather dropping dead of exhaustion than letting show any sign of weakness!  
Okay, that wasn't entirely true. If anyone would look at you closely your weary eyes would easily give away how exhausted, tired and feeble you really were. Well, if anyone dared to even look at you, that was. At this point you were almost glad to be an outcast since noone would dare to humiliate himself by talking to you during daytime in public.  
A sigh of relief, or more likely of exhaustion, formed itself inside your lungs as you turned into a small side way, away from the somewhat busy main street.   
Well, good news first, you successfully fought it back by reflexively clenching your teeth tightly, unfortunately - and that's the bad news - you accidentally bit your own tongue in the process and immediately the metallic flavor of blood filled your mouth. On any other day you would have grimaced in disgust at the nasty taste but on this day you simply spat out the rank mixture of saliva and blood like you didn't care.  
Well, to be frank, you didn't. Exhaustion and fatigue, caused by last nights events and their aftermath, were definitely taking a toll on you at this point. You were dead beat, running on empty and there was no way to deny it. The only thing that kept you going was the idea of falling into your bed and sleep like a stone as soon as you'd enter the small attic you called you home.   
You were that tired that you were basically rushing through the intricate backstreets on autopilot. Well, due to the existence as an outcast you knew every shady rat run and shortcut of the district like the back of your hand which meant that there was no particular need to pay attention but that didn't mean for your mind to have a free ticket to drift off! Unfortunately, this was exactly what had happened and you only became aware of it when it was already too late.   
As the first pictures of last nights events showed up in your mind you reflexively stopped dead in your tracks. Your head dropped, your eyes flung shut and your jaws clenched tightly – as did your fists . A deep guttural growl vibrated through your throat and echoed in your head as you were forced to remember  _everything._  
Just a split second later, as if stung by an adder, your head jolted up again and you resumed your way at an even higher pace than before. You ignored the burning pain in your muscles as you increased your pace even more but it didn't help to block out the events of last night.   
It had been nothing but a normal evening respectively a fuckin' normal night at the pub. Boozy, easygoing, wanton.  _Tolerable._ Until out of the blue and within the blink of an eye hell had been broken loose. And in that case 'hell' meant nothing else than a brutal catfight between at least three females who suddenly had tried to beat the shit out of each other.   
Long story short, at the end of the night your pub had looked like a multitude of tornados had rushed through its interior. Twice. It had taken you hours of cleaning and repairing to fix at least a major part of all the havoc that had been wrecked but you won't be able to open the pub for at least three more days. But that was something you would have to deal with later.  _After_ your well-deserved rest.  
A shaky sigh left your lips at this thought. For one part because your home was literally around the next corner and for the other part because you knew all to well who was to blame for all the mayhem. It made the whole issue just more frustrating, though. You knew pretty damn well what, or rather  _who_ , was the reason why those bitches tried to kill each other yet you neither were able to seek redress, nor would you ever obtain the same. You simply hadn't the right to claim indemnification  _since you're an outcast._  
Again you let out an audible breath as you decided to drop this annoying topic. There was no use in getting riled up or cry over split milk. Eager to  _finally_ return home you increased your pace once more before you turned the corner and ... crashed face first into something that instantly made you stumble back until your bottom harshly hit the streets surface.   
It happened that unexpectedly that you miserably failed to restrain the venomous hiss that escaped through your gritted teeth. What the friggin' hell was that? When did they build a fuckin' wall in front of your home? Or were you that tired that you had really taken the wrong way?   
"Dammit ... watch where you're going, bumpkin."   
The unexpected sound of a deep and harsh voice almost gave you a heart attack. Immediately your (e/c) eyes darted up to the source of those words and for a brief second all you could do was staring dumbfounded at the male in front of you who was busy to clean himself off of some liquid without paying any attention to you. He was tall .. well, not that tall but taller than you. His skin looked somewhat tanned and his hair showed a pretty distinctive and spiky stile. According to his armor, even though it was a pretty unique one, he must be a low class warrior. You didn't even realize that you were starring until ...   
"See anything you like?" Yeah, until  _that._ A pair of dark ebony eyes caught your gaze and all you could do was blink at him in confusion. It took a few seconds until those words finally settled into your exhausted mind but before you could react or say anything, the male had already turned away from you.   
"Anyway. You owe me." Again, you didn't answer. You just rose back to your feet as your narrowed eyes glanced at him venomously.   
"Are you deaf or simply retarded? I said you owe me." The moment his head turned in your direction you finally recognized the one in front of you. That armor, that hair, that x-shaped scar on his cheek ... it was him. You had no idea how his name was but you could remember countless brief encounters with him and this basically throughout your entire life, though you'd never spoken to him before.   
But there was more. This male was quite a regular at your pub alongside his crew, ....  
"...What?" Your own voice sounded strangely dull in your ears but your question caused a crooked smirk to appear on his lips.   
"You spilled my coffee so you owe me." A deep growl formed itself in your throat as your hands clenched into fists, tightly enough to make your knuckles turn white. Fury dangerously built up inside your core and you desperately tried to control yourself. That male was not only a regular in your bar, he was the one whose all too flirty attitude caused those bitches to wreck havoc the night before.   
"Plain as simple." This was the last straw to break the camels back. You felt a sudden rush of energy shooting through your veins as you easily closed the distance between the two of you.   
"Are you fuckin'nuts?" Each word was harshly pressed through your gritted teeth. For a split second he looked kind of surprised before he simply raised an eyebrow in a questioning and rather unimpressed manner while you glared daggers at him.  
"I owe you, hn? ARE YOU FUCKIN' NUTS? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? IT HAD BEEN YOUR FRIGGIN' ALL TOO FLIRTY ATTITUDE THAT HAD CAUSED THESE TARTS TO SNAP AND GO FOR EACH OTHERS THROATS LAST NIGHT. YOU MIGHT THINK IT'S FUNNY OR ENTERTAINING OR WHATEVER YOUR PEABRAIN WANTS TO CALL IT BUT I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, MR. ONLY SEX ON THE BRAIN: TO ME, IT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL. AFTER YOU AND ALL OF THE OTHER DEADHEADS HIT THE HAY, GUESS WHO HAD TO DEAL WITH ALL THE DAMAGE? WITH ALL THE SHATTERED GLASSES, CRACKED FURNITURE AND WHATEVER ELSE? HM? DAMN RIGHT... IT'S ALL UP TO ME. I AM LEFT IN THE RUINS OF MY EXISTENCE JUST BECAUSE SOME SELF-CENTERED PLAYBOY FELT THE NEED TO PROOF HIMSELF BY HOOKING UP SOME RANDY CUNTS TO EITHER AFFIRM HIS OVERSIZED EGO OR SIMPLY JACK HIMSELF OFF TO THE IDEA. EITHER WAY, I GIVE A SHIT. I AM THE ONE TO DEAL WITH IT. AND YOU ARE DAMN WELL AWARE OF THAT, AREN'T YA?! AND NOW YOU SICK BASTARD HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME I OWE YOU A FUCKIN' COFFEE JUST BECAUSE YOU SPILLED A FEW DROPS? DO ME A FUCKIN' FAVOR AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I SHOW YOU WHERE TO STICK YOUR DAMN COFFEE, SHITFACE!" You were well aware of how much trouble such an outburst could cause you but you 'd been unable to keep your mouth shut at this point. After you finished your rant you were completely out of breath and your finger hurt from all the times you had poked his chestplate to emphasize your words. For a last time you narrowed your eyes coldly before you simply turned on your heals to stop towards your home without daring to look back at the dumbfounded and speechless male you had left behind.

**•★ TOMA** **★•**  
  
A single spherical spacecraft made its way through the vast expanse of the universe as it was heading straight back to planet Vegeta with a velocity that could easily outpace the speed of light. The small pod was occupied by a single passenger whose body was slouching motionlessly in its only seat like a limp dishrag. The chestplate of what used to be a battle armor was cracked and battered and the visible parts of the skin were covered in bruises, cuts, dirt, dried blood and the remnants of a ragged undersuit ...   
Darn tootin'! That beaten up person inside was you.   
To be more precise, it was you on your way back from a mission that had been screwed up to its full extent – which wasn't your fault. Bloody hell, it was anything but your fault but unfortunately the squat you'd been assigned to lead turned out as a bunch of bea-brained savages. All brawn no brains and thick as pigshit – each and everyone of them too dim-witted to know their arse from their elbow. All you had to do was purge that damn planet from its civilization  _on condition_ that the natural resources and mineral deposits remain in sound condition. You accidentally took it for granted that wrecking havoc on the planet had therefore been kicked into the long grass. Well, turned out that you apparently overestimated intellectual capacity of your fellow saiyans.  
Those artards had went on a rampage with the gloves off the very moment you had reached the destination. They even managed to almost kill you in the process – TWICE! But this was just a minor inconvenience compared to the fact that they caused irreversible damage to the planet and its core which eventually led to the planets implosion. And to cap it all off, these bastards had left you behind in the thick of a quaking, bursting and dying planet.   
Truth to be told, you had no idea how you were able to make it out of this living hell in one piece.   
The last thing you remembered was that half of a mountain rage collapsed onto you and the shooting pain that rushed through your entire body. You had not the slightest idea how you managed to get yourself into that damn pod but to be honest, you could care less.   
The worst part was yet to come. As the Captain in charge you were responsible for the actions of your team and therefore you were the one who will have to take the blame for that whole disaster.   
The authorities will be pissed as shit, that's for sure.   
A somewhat pathetic sounding huff left your lips as you tried to shake your head in amusement and immediately the feeling of nausea and dizziness increased perceptibly. It would be pretty much of an understatement to say you felt like death warmed up at this point. Bruises, cuts, a dislocated shoulder, at least three evidently broken rips and a severe concussion were only few of the injuries you had received on this godforsaken mission and you weren't quite sure if you really wanted to know the whole damage that had been done to your body.   
The flight would be somewhat more bearable if you would allow the initiation of the stasis gas into the cabin but for some reason you didn't dare to press the button. You weren't quite sure why that was though. You simply assumed that due to your current condition it might wouldn't exactly be the best idea to put yourself into the state of indicated dormancy where only the most essential vital functions of your body were kept up. Unfortunately you had no idea how long it would take to get back to Vegeta-sai and the longer the journey took the harder it was for you to remain awake and conscious and the steady purr of the pod's engine didn't exactly help in this matter. On the contrary, it was like a soothing and calming serenade that constantly tried to lull you into the depths of sweet nothing.   
You didn't even realize that your eyes fell shut at some point and you neither were aware that you were about to drift slowly into some kind of sleep .... well, until the piercing sound of the alarm system went off and brought you back to your senses in an instant. Immediately your head jerked up and you (E/C) eyes darted over the various alerts on the console. Before you even had the chance to figure out what the hell was going on all of a sudden another wave of alarm sounds and hazard lights came up. It were way too much at once to understand each and every one of them and for a split second you could feel panic creeping up your spine. At least until a certain lamp caught your eye.   
There was a heavy malfunction in the automatic control system of the pod concerning the course control, speed control and the position stabilizer. Allright ... even if technology and mechanics were all Greek to you, you knew enough to understand that you were basically ... well, screwed.  _AGAIN._  
Out of nowhere a distinctive tangerine red planet with two orbiting suns appeared in front of the small porthole of your pod and for a brief moment you just stared at the sight in absence.   
Now that's a fuckin' blessing in disguise!   
Planet Vegeta was only a few moments away so if you would be somewhat lucky you were close enough to the planets magnetic field to be pulled towards is.   
And the good news was: You were. You could feel the hitch as the pod was erratically pulled towards its destination. The bad news was that due to its malfunction the pod was buffeted around and pinwheeling mercilessly and you got a pretty good idea how you clothes must feel during the spin cycle of the washing machine. Good thing that the sudden rush of adrenaline was enough for you to forget the devastating condition you were actually in.   
After what felt like an eternity you could feel the pod crashing into something and then the ear-piercing sound of creaking metal shrilled in you sensitive ears just before your pod crashed again into something. You could feel its shell deforming and the hot and dry smell of sand and debris filled your ears as you realized that you finally had crash-landed on the planets surface.   
Thanks to the high amount of adrenaline in you blood you still didn't fell much pain in your body as you carefully crawled out of the wreck. Through the shrill ringing in your ears you could hear some voices screaming and yelling but your mind was too much in a daze to understand what was going on or where these voices came from, let alone to understand the words that were spoken.   
You simply sat within the debris and watched your bruised fingers as you witnessed how your body stated to shake uncontrollably but you still felt nothing.   
At least not until someone harshly grabbed your upper arm and yanked you up from the ground. The forgotten and therefore unexpected pain that suddenly shot through your dislocated shoulder brought your senses partially back to reality. Your head spun around to glare at whoever had the audacity to treat you like that while a strange mixture of a hiss, a growl and a whimper brushed over your bruised lips.   
Immediately you were greeted by a pair of piercing, sharp ebony eyes that stared down at you in utter fury. It didn't take a mere second for you to realize who were face to face with and according to the way his eyes twitched, he recognized you too. There was even a small amount of surprise flaring up in those ebony eyes, invisible to everyone but you. A low growl escaped the male in front of you as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at you.   
"ARE YOU FUCKIN' NUTS?" His grip on you shoulder tightened as he spoke or rather, yelled at you. There was no way to miss the venom in his voice.  
For a brief second you just stared back at him, your mind too dizzy to fathom what just must have happened. Why the friggin' hell was he so angry? The moment his vicelike grip on your arm tightened once more you were jerked back into a reality you didn't even notice to have zoned off before.   
"L-let ... go " Somewhat shocked by the sudden fragility of your own voice you tried to break away from his grip but due to the lack of energy and the condition you were in it was in vain.   
"ANSWER ME!" Each of his vitriolic words held an unknown amount of hatred as they were pressed through his tightly gritted teeth ... but there was something else?! Something you never witnessed before in his demeanor. Still too dazed to even realize that he expected you to say something you just tilted your head and observed the spiky haired warrior in front of you. Was it ... horror that displayed itself in his usual unreadable eyes? Horror and ... panic?   
You must have zoned out  _again_  'cause the next thing you noticed was that he pushed you harshly back to the ground. The unexpected impact caused you to wince and pain as a very audible groan rolled of your tongue. Now what was that about?   
Your (e/c) eyes trailed back to the scarred face of Bardock who shot you one final glare before he turned on his heel. Much to your surprise he didn't waste any time to lift up a female saiyan - who you didn't notice beside him up to this point – to carry her bridal style towards the medical wing.   
She pretty much looked bruised and injured ... wait – was that the reason why he became so furious? Because your crash-landing did hurt her? Could it be ...? Wow ... that was surely something you'd never ever expect to happen. For another second your mind went blank until the intensity of your injuries had you groaning in pain again. Carefully – and slowly – you tried to get back to your feet again but unfortunately your legs just gave up on you and had you stumbling backwards again.   
Out of instinct you prepared yourself for a seemingly unavoidable impact that never came.   
Instead of crushing back to the hard surface of the planet something that turned out to be a pair of arms stopped you from falling. Strong and well-toned arms.   
As you turned your head slightly to the side you were greeted with the clear-cut features of a tall saiyan male. His dark eyes observed you with an unfathomable look before he carefully helped you back onto your shaking feet.   
"Sorry for that. Really don't know what's gotten into him ..." Your eyes followed his as they were frowning into the direction where Bardock just had left to.   
"It's okay. I've been through worse." Once again his eyes washed over you as you were still staring into said direction.   
"What is it with them?" Your question apparently caught him off guard since his head snapped back towards the medical center before he looked at you again. The daze and dizziness in your head begun to increase rapidly at this point so you lowered your head with your eyes tightly shut to keep your balance.   
"Are they ... an item .. or so?" The world around you started to blur and although you could hear his voice answering you, your mind was unable to catch what has been said. You could feel how darkness begun to engulf you and the last thing you could feel was a pair of strong arms that caught your falling body before you fainted into darkness.

** •★  T URLES  ** ** ★ ** ** • **

Hot and heavy smoke surrounded you as you desperately tried to free yourself from the iron cuffs that kept your wrists chained above your head. The increasing amount of soot particles and carbon monoxide was burning in your eyes, invaded your lungs and had you coughing convulsively with each careful breath you had to take.  
That was really a bitch of a day so far ...   
The funniest part about that was that the day had started surprisingly peaceful and calm until ... yeah, until you had found yourself amidst the line of fire between rival gangs. Well, at least you assumed it to be rival gangs but it could have been as well bounty hunters or whatever but that was of no importance. Well, this wasn't exactly something out of the ordinary so far but it was a nerv-wrecking inconvenience – every damn time something like this happened.   
Anyway, it was pretty much not the reason for the life-threatening circumstances you were in at this point. You were no warrior of fighter and you were not enough of a fool to interfere in a fight that had nothing to do with you!  
To be frank, the reason for your imprisonment was just as stupid as pathetic and nothing but your very own fault. After you had managed successfully to remain unnoticed and finally to retreat – or rather escape – from the battleground you had been enough of an idiot to run straightly into the Galactic Patrol who gladly had taken you into custody.   
Damn that stupid bounty on your head and damn yourself for being such a dork. Running into the GP like a greenhorn was normally nothing you did ... well, there's a first time for everything, right?  
Whatever. The reason why you were about to die of either asphyxiating or burning to death was as plain as simple. The ship where you were arrested in had suddenly been under attack. It had been shot down and crashed onto whatever planet. Unfortunately the harsh landing caused the ship to break and it pretty much looked like fuel hat been set ablaze in the process.   
To sum it u: What had started out as a pleasant day had turned into quite the opposite.   
Again, it wouldn't be something out of the ordinary if only you weren't in the uncomfortable situation to be doomed to die if you couldn't break free any time soon.  
You desperately tried to control your breathing as another convulsive cough shook your body uncontrollably and slowly but noticably your vision started to blur. How the bloody hell were you supposed to get out of there?  
In this very moment you inwardly cursed yourself for not being a warrior or at least for not having trained to somewhat increase your strength and you made a mental note to yourself to catch up on this later. Well, if you would somehow survive this, that was.   
For a brief second you closed your (e/c) eyes and tried to focus whatever strength you had left in your body. It wasn't exactly the easiest task due to the circumstances but it was the only chance you might have left so it was definitely worth a try. In a last attempt to free yourself you stemmed your heels into the dirt and braced your back against the metallic wall of what used to be a holding cell of the aircraft. At the same time you pulled with both arms on the chains that kept your arms above your head. A deep growl forced its way out of your throat but those friggin' chains just won't give in.   
Sweat started dripping down your forehead and you were panting and wheeping heavily due to the lack of oxygen. The burning and stinging sensation in your lungs became almost unbearable and the world around you started to faint into a haze but you refused to give up.   
Once again you used all your strength to rip the chains off the wall. Then, suddenly, adrenaline and relief rushed through your veins as the sound of creaking metal coming from the wall behind you was caught by your sensitive ears. Unfortunately, this feeling wasn't granted to last.   
Very soon you realized that this sound didn't come from the chains you were cuffed with but from the piece of wall that was now toppling down into your direction.   
You couldn't help to notice the tang of irony. Instead of being burnt alive or asphyxiate you just managed to accelerate your death by crushing yourself under a damn piece of metal.   
Splendid, really!  
If you weren't in such a miserable condition you would have at least smirked at these irony but given the circumstances ... well, you smirked nonetheless weakly.   
Knowing all too well that even at you full health and strength you wouldn't be able to stop the wall from crushing you, you didn't even bother to try, let alone turn your head. You felt the weight on your back and just closed your eyes to wait for your life to be ended.   
Yet, it didn't.   
At some point the wall just stopped and it took you a few seconds to realize that you were still alive.   
The next thing you couldn't fail to realize was that the weight was lifted up your back and suddenly the whole wall fell into the opposite direction, pulling your weak body with it in the process.   
"Now what do we have here?" The voice appeared faint but you could hear it anyway. Startled and surprised you opened your eyes carefully but it was hard to distinguish who it belonged to, especially when you were laying flat on your back and your eyes burned like hell. For the umpteenth time you body was shaken by a heavy and convulsive cough and you suddenly felt like you were drowning, unable to get enough oxygen in your lungs to breath properly.   
"So I assume you to be still alive ... or rather not dead." Those words were followed by a deep chuckle and you felt something kicking slightly against your feet and lower leg. Again you tried to lift your gaze and this time your weary eyes caught sight of a tall and apparently muscular silhouette of a man standing amidst the smoke and blazing flames. You tried to say something but your voice was too hoarse to form a proper word so you just closed your mouth again while you observed the other with feeble eyes. You had no idea who that was or why he was even there but a part of you hoped that whoever he was would save you from your misery. His dark charcoal eyes roamed over your appearance before he simply bend down and ripped the chains off with a quick move.   
He didn't say another word as he lifted you limp body and threw it over his shoulder like you were some kind of sandbag. Then he simply carried you away through the flames and smoke like it didn't have any effect on him. Well, considering the fact that you had no idea who that stranger was or what race he belonged to, it maybe didn't.   
After he had created a safe distance to the wrecked ship he simply shoved you off his shoulder. Surprised by this unexpected gesture you couldn't prevent your body from hitting the ground harshly. A hint of flagrant amusement adorned his charcoal eyes as he watched you struggling to get back on your feet.   
" _Pathetic much,_ aren't we?" A malevolent yet somewhat amused undertone resonated in his voice and you simply gritted your teeth at his remark. For a brief second you closed your eyes and focused on your healing ability to relieve your body from the damage it had suffered.   
"Maybe it should have let you die ..." The arrogance in his words struck you to the very core and you glared at him out of the corner of your eyes. Who the heck did he think he was?   
Your eyes roamed over the strangers body but he seemed to occupied with himself to notice.   
He was taller that you and as you noticed before, well-build and trained. The armor he wore looked similar to those of Frieza's minions, yet you were almost dead certain that this man didn't belong to them. His hair was pitch-black and had a pretty distinctive spiky style and his skin seemed tanned or rather it had a darker, somewhat grayish tone. You had still no idea who that man was but as soon as you noticed the furry brown tail that was wrapped around his waist, you knew at least  _what_ he was.   
"Then why don't you?" Thanks to your healing ability your voice was almost back to normal and you could detect a hint of surprise in his reaction as his eyes shot back to you.   
"Pardon?" You clenched your fists tightly before you shot up and came face to face with him. Well, more like face to chest since he was taller than you but it was meant to be taken figuratively.   
"I said: Then why don't you,  _saiyan?_ " For a brief second his dark eyes met your and one of his brows twitched in both, surprise and annoyance as he looked at you.   
"Now that is interesting. You can heal yourself." He left your question unanswered as he simply turned on his heels and put some daylight between himself and you.   
"So, why is someone  _that weak_ in custody of the Galactic Patrol?" His words came out in a plain matter-of-fact-tone like he was talking about the weather as he had still his back facing you, like he tried to emphasize that you meant no threat to him. What an arrogant prick.  
"Because." The saiyan turned his head back to you and again there was annoyance written all over his face as he witnessed you crossing your arms in front of your chest. His charcoal eyes roamed carefully over your body and he tilted his head slightly before he spoke again.   
"Don't tell me somebody like you has a bounty on his head?!" You really had to compose yourself due to the obvious arrogance and amusement in his voice at this point.   
"None of your business." A laugh escaped his lips.  
"So there really is one, hm? What did you do? Stealing a babie's binky?" Okay, this guy was really a pain in the ass, so much was sure but it wouldn't exactly be the smartest idea to tell him that it was a bounty for pickpocketing.   
"As I said, none of your business." Again, he laughed.   
"Feisty. I like that." He winked at you before his scouter suddenly started to beep.   
"Well my dear, I gotta go. Was a pleasure to safe your pitiful ass ..." A smug grin plastered itself on your lips as he walked away.   
"The pleasure was all mine,  _saiyan."_ There was a glimpse of bewilderment in his dark eyes as he saw you smirking like that but he didn't stop in his movements. You could see a spaceship in the distance and you couldn't help but feel relief wash over you as he made his way to said vehicle.   
"Name's Turles." He didn't bother to look at you or even raise his voice but you heard him almost too well. Why the shit would you care about his name?   
As soon as the spaceship started off to leave the planed you pulled out a small cotton back to examine its content. A fair amount of gold and bullions was sparkling at your face as soon as you opened the cord and caused your lips to twitch into a wide grin. It was definitely worth it.   
And yeah, this was exactly why you hadn't told him that you were a pickpocket – and a pretty damn good one as well. But for now, you definitely had to find a way to get off this godforsaken planet before either the Galactic Patrol would regain consciousness or that Turles-guy would notice that you had stolen his gold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the first part of chapter one. I hope you like it so far =)And please keep in mind that english is not my native language so if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me ;)
> 
> Yours, B*


End file.
